Classification:
Botanical: Clematis florida xe2x80x98EVIridaxe2x80x99.
Commercial: Double flowered compact cultivar.
The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of Clematis which was discovered in a cultivated area. The new variety of Clematis was a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation discovered growing within a planting of Clematis plant of the species xe2x80x98floridaxe2x80x99 (not patented.). The resulting mutation was evaluated and asexually propagated in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98EVIridaxe2x80x99.
The clematis plant of the present discovery has a unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from the parental Clematis, florida. The unique qualities that this variety has:
1. An attractive flat flower form with an open center.
2. Broad, slight overlapping tepals giving the flower a full form.
3. Flower has a prominent, central tuft of green, sterile styles.
4. Continuous flowering period, from May to October.
This combination of qualities was lacking in clematis varieties known to us that were in commercial cultivation and the qualities have been substantially achieved in the new variety.
xe2x80x98EVIridaxe2x80x99 was selected by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in their Clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1993. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVIridaxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1993. This initial and subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98EVIridaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.